


A Puppy Away [ON HOLD]

by cheolry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, a little bit of sexual tension, highschool, i suck giving a title, random idols appear, stupid but happy ending, they're not really together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolry/pseuds/cheolry
Summary: Wonwoo always live in miserable life.Never he thought in his miserable life, he would be cursed into a puppy. But it seems like things are not bad as it was?This fic was inspired by the movie 'A Whisker Away'
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first time writing a long story like this fic. Also, English is not my first language so excuse my grammar mistakes.
> 
> I was inspired writing this fic during my semester break after watching the movie 'A Whisker Away' and a clip of Wonwoo petting a dog in TTT 2019.
> 
> Also, Wonwoo and Mingyu are the same ages with other characters too.

"Good morning, Wonwoo!" 

"Hey" Wonwoo greeted weakly the hamster looking guy, Soonyoung that is currently his desk mate for this year. He sat down and brought out his textbook. But like another day, he can't start his day peacefully.

"Opss!!!" someone bumped into his desk making some of his belonging scattered on the floor. "Sorry, didn't knew someone exist here." the person said.

Wonwoo picked up his belonging and look at the person. Kim Mingyu. His classmate, or you could say the person that despise him so much, looking at him with a smirk. "Its okay." Wonwoo said quietly. He looked down, avoiding any eye contact with the latter.

It’s not like Wonwoo had something against Mingyu or something, it’s just that is that typical awkward guy that can't arrange his word properly. Which unfortunately brought him to this situation.

"Oh really? Then I guess I can borrow your textbook, right? I think I forgot mine at home." Mingyu said as he took Wonwoo's textbook.

"Hey, give it back!" Soonyoung that kept silence finally said. "You can share the textbook with your deskmate!"

"No, Soonyoung. It’s okay....you can share your textbook with me, right?" Wonwoo tried to stop him. He knew that it would only causes a worse scenario.

"Humph...such a loser." Mingyu said. Soonyoung shot him a sharp look but stopped when Wonwoo tugged his shirt. Mingyu walked away.

"Geez....you should stop him, Wonwoo. That punk literally kept coming to my nerves." Soonyoung said as he helped Wonwoo to arrange his belonging. Wonwoo just shook his head.

"It’s okay. You don't need to worry about me. I don't want to burden you." Wonwoo said without looking at Soonyoung.

"Of course I'm worry about you! You're my friend you know?" Soonyoung replied but Wonwoo just ignored him. 

Soonyoung sighed. He really can't understand Wonwoo. He had multiple times try to talk with Wonwoo, only to get a one word reply or just a nod and shake. Even when he asked Wonwoo to join him for lunch with Jihoon and Jun, Wonwoo would decline his offer. It looked like that Wonwoo doesn't want to open up with anyone, avoiding conservations which leads him to become a victim of Mingyu. 

' _Just what is going on your mind, Wonwoo?_ ' Soonyoung thought as he pulled out his textbook and put it on his desk so he could share it with Wonwoo.

***

The bell rang as a sign that its recess time.

"Hey, Mingyu! Wanna join us?" Jaehyun, Mingyu friend asked as he walked toward the door with Minghao and Bambam.

"Yep...you guys can go first. I'll follow up later." Mingyu said as he stretched his body. Sitting in class for 3 hours straight is really tiring.

The class started to empty. Mingyu looked around and his eyes fell onto Wonwoo. The pale skin guy took out a lunchbox from his bag. He was alone, as usual.

Mingyu smirked. He had something in his mind. He stood up and pull a chair in front of Wonwoo and sat down. He placed his elbow on Wonwoo's desk and his chin on his palm.

Wonwoo was startled. "Wha...what do you want?" Wonwoo asked as his eyes looking at anything except of Mingyu. He tugged the hem of his sweater and played with it.

Mingyu smirks. "Nothing, can you share your food with me?" he said with a _sweet_ voice.

Wonwoo started to squirm uncomfortablely on his chair. "Wh..why?" he shuddered, looking down at his lunchbox

"What wrong with sharing your food? It’s not like you made it yourself. You probably just stole it like you usually do, right?" Mingyu sneered.

Wonwoo froze and bit his bottom lip. He looked up and Mingyu could see anger and hurt(?) in Wonwoo's eyes. Wonwoo gripped his lunchbox and stood up.

"Hey..." before Mingyu could stop him, Wonwoo had dashed out of the class. Mingyu scowled. He still didn't feel satisfied annoying Wonwoo. He sighed and headed to the cafeteria. On his way, he shot some smiles to the girls passing by and greeted some friends of his.

People might be wondering, how could someone sweet and charming like Mingyu could also be an ass to the one and only Wonwoo? Well...

***

_It was Mingyu's first day at his new school. His parents had decided to move out from their old place and that is how Mingyu ended up here._

_"Hello, my name is Kim Mingyu. I'm from Anyang and just recently moved here. Hope we all can get along!" Mingyu introduced cheerfully in front of his classmates. He plastered a wide smile making his canine teeth on display._

_"Ok, Mingyu. You can sit beside Minghao." Ms. Kang said as she pointed her finger towards a fluffy curly hair boy. Minghao waved his hand._

_Mingyu walked toward and stretched out his hand. "Hi, Minghao! Hope we can be good friend."_

_"Hi! Yeah, of course. You seem like a good person. I bet that many people would love to be friends with you." Minghao took his hand and shook it._

_Mingyu sat down and wandered his eyes around the classroom. He scanned his new classmates face and made a mental note to recognized them as soon as possible._

_Mingyu's eyes dropped at someone. It was a fair skin boy, wearing a gold color thin rimmed glasses. His eyes were sharp like a fox and has a sharp jaw. He was also wearing an oversized sweater which causes only his fingers popped out from the end of his sleeves._

_"Hey, who is that?" Mingyu nudged Minghao's elbow._

_"Huh, who?" Minghao looked towards Mingyu's eyes direction. "Ah, Jeon Wonwoo?! He's also a new student here. He transfers about 2 month ago. But I don't really think it’s a good idea to befriend him."_

_"Huh? Why?!" Mingyu furrows his eyebrows and shot a look at Minghao. Wonwoo doesn't look like some bad guy._

_"Well.." before Minghao could continue his word, Ms. Kang called them and asked them to start focusing on class._

_After class, Mingyu followed Minghao to the cafeteria with his new friends, Jaehyun and Bambam. They were really friendly and match up so well._

_"Right...Minghao. What did you want to say about that Wonwoo guy earlier?" Mingyu asked as they found a place to sit._

_"Oh, right! About him...well some people said that he was expelled from his previous school. They said he was expelled because of stealing." Minghao said as he rolled his eyes._

_"Stealing? Are you sure? He doesn't look like those kinds of people."_

_"Oh, come on Mingyu! Don't be fooled by his appearance. I also heard some rumors that he actually ran away from his previous place because he was caught involved with drug dealing. Not to mention that a lot of students had lost their belonging." Jaehyun added._

_"Basically, don't try to get near him. I don't want to befriend someone that is interest with that Wonwoo guy." Bambam said._

_Mingyu just frowned. Should he really just believe in those rumors and not try to approach Wonwoo? But he really didn't want to leave a bad impression in his new school._

_Weeks has passed, being the usual social butterfly he is, Mingyu became quite popular in school. Not to mention his hot gorgeous masculine face, he literally stole a lot of the girl’s heart. He always tried to approach Wonwoo despite his friends warning, but he only got a cold shoulder from Wonwoo._

_But one day, Mingyu was having a really bad day. He woke up late that morning, missed his bus and literally ran his way to school. He didn't greet the people at corridor as he usually does. His face was gloomy rather than the usual bright face of his._

_"Hey, what's with that face? On PMS?" Minghao teased as he arrived at class._

_"Urghh...shut up! I'm not in the mood right now." Mingyu said as he rummaged through his bag. "Shoot! I left my Chemistry homework at home. I hate my life" he whined. Today was really his worst day._

_Minghao chuckled. "Relax, bro. I'll treat you lunch today. Anyway, I'm sure Mr. Park would forgive you. You’re his favorite student by the way."_

_"You better treat me kimchi fried rice." Mingyu pouted._

_Time passed by and it was lunch time. Mingyu, Minghao, Jaehyun and Bambam were in their way to the cafeteria._

_"Wait! I think I left my wallet." Mingyu suddenly said. He was sure he putted his wallet in his pocket this morning._

_"Dude, I'm treating you. Don't worry about it. It’s probably in your bag." Minghao said._

_"But I was going to meet Ms. Kang after lunch to settle some payment. I'll be right back. You guys go first!" Mingyu turned away and dashed to class, ignoring his friends calling his name._

_Mingyu sighed. He really wanted this day to end quickly. As he entered the class through the back door, he saw someone at his desk. No, someone was opening his bag pack._

_"Hey! What at you doing?" Mingyu dashed and turned the person by his shoulder to face him. The person and Mingyu widened their eyes. "Wonwoo?!"_

_Wonwoo was too surprised that he fell on his butt. Mingyu saw Wonwoo holding something. It was his wallet._

_"What the...? That's my wallet! Are you trying to steal it?!" Mingyu scowled. He couldn't believe it. He really didn't want to believe about the rumour going around but when he saw it in front of his eyes, his heart dropped._

_Wonwoo shook his head. "N..no! I not...I... I can explain.." Wonwoo shuttered. His already pale skin became paler. His eyes were filled with panic, avoiding eye contact, just like what a person would act when they are guilty._

_"Don't lie in front of me!!! I really can't believe that you're such a jerk. I'm gonna report you!" Mingyu snapped. His day was already shitty, and now someone almost stole his wallet._

_Wonwoo eyes widened more and started to brim with tears. He grabbed Mingyu's arm try to pull him down. "Hey,what?! Let go off me!" "No..please don't! It's not like what..what you think. Please...I can't...I can't get expelled." Wonwoo voice broke._

_Mingyu suddenly felt guilty. But there's no way he could just let this ago. It was obvious that Wonwoo tried to steal his wallet. There isn't any logical explanation for Wonwoo to open his bag. Heck, only insane people would forgive Wonwoo behaviour._

_Mingyu pulled his arm causing Wonwoo to stumble. He just realized that some students stopped to see what happen. Great situation!_

_Without thinking much, Mingyu crouched down and whispered harshly at Wonwoo. "Fine! I'll let you go this time. But if I caught you doing this again, I won't hesitant to report you. I'll remember this. Understand?"_

_Wonwoo just nodded slowly not looking at his eyes. Mingyu stood up and looked towards the group of students that were watching._

_"Hey, nothing wrongs. Wonwoo was just trying to help me pick up my wallet but he stumbled." Mingyu blabbered giving a smile. 'What a stupid lie, Mingyu' He walked away from the class and headed to the cafeteria. Geez...he really wasted his time._

_***_

Wonwoo went to the school garden. There was no one. He released a deep breath. He took a place under a shady big tree.

_"You probably just stole it like you usually do, right?"_

Wonwoo sighed. He really hated his life. He really never knew how it feel to not be hated by anyone. Well, he really can't anyone since he also shut people down as they try to befriend him. But his past friendship made him really scared to put any trust to anyone.

'Why can't I just have a happy like anyone else?' he thought as he took a bite from his lunchbox. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :D TBH, the last time I wrote a story was last year, during my high school year. 
> 
> It's just an introduction (I guess?) for this chapter. But things will start after this. 
> 
> This fic might have around 9-10 chapters. I'm still working on it. I'll try my best to finish it despite my busy schedules. ><
> 
> Do leave comments if you want.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Wonwoo, you can leave after you're done with the stock." Wonwoo boss said. 

"Ok, sir. Thank you."

Wonwoo exhaled a deep breath. For these past few weeks, he had been working overtime since he was in the verge of getting broke. He started to work at the convenience store right after school until late night. After counting the number of boxes for the last time, he wished his boss a good night.

As he arrived at his apartment, he made a beeline towards his bedroom and went to his study desk. It was currently 11.30 p.m. but he still had some homework to do. He really didn't mind. He was already used to it for a year. Living alone without any parents support since 18 isn't easy. 

After finishing his homework, he opens the chest of the desk and brought out an envelope. He opened it and sighed as we saw the amount of money left. "Guess I won't have any lunch for this week."

He sighed for the nth time. Wondering back to the time he decided to leave his parent and came to this town all alone. Was it really the best decision? But again, he didn't have anyone back there. His parents never really wanted him.

Wonwoo yawned. He eyed the clock on the table. "Shoot! Its already 2 in the morning?" He quickly packed his books and bag and went to the bathroom.

After cleaning himself, he dumped his own body to the thin mattress. "You did well, Wonwoo. You can survive tomorrow." he mumbled alone before drifting to sleep.

***

"Wonwoo...serve some soju at table 2!" 

"Okay!"

Wonwoo rush to grab a bottle of soju and served it to table 2.

"Enjoy your drink."

Tonight was a lot busier than usual. Probably since it was payment week. 

Yes. Wonwoo didn't work at one place only. During weekdays, he works at the convenience store near his apartment and during weekends, he was a waiter at a restaurant.

He really wasn't sure he should be grateful or not to work during weekends. First, since its weekends, the number of customers is very big. This made him to work harder than waiter during weekdays. Of course, he would also get a higher payment but sometimes it’s very tiring. 

He really wasn't sure the last time he had time to rest and relax. Probably during that one time he fell sick and couldn't even get up from his bed.

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale." a co-worker of his, Hansol asked with concern.

"Huh? Yea..I'm okay. Don't worry." Wonwoo brushed out even though his head was getting a little dizzy. He really didn't have a proper meal this week since he wanted to save up some money. He also had worked overtime during the weekdays.

Suddenly, he felt like something was pressing his head very hard. Shit. Maybe he really wasn't okay. He unconsciously brought his hand up and squeezed his temple.

"Dude, you're scaring me. I think you should take a rest. No, you should stop for now and go back home. I'll go talk to the boss. I'm sure he would understand" Hansol said as he dragged Wonwoo to their resting room.

"No, Hansol. I can't. We have many customers tonight. One person gone will burden a lot." Wonwoo tried to stop Hansol. Unfortunately, Hansol ignored him and went to find their boss.

He sighed deeply. There was no use trying to stop Hansol. He massaged his head while waiting for Hansol.

"Hey, boss said it’s alright. He said you can leave now. He told me you never take a leave so he will let it go." Hansol popped his head from the door.

"Really? How about you guys?" Wonwoo asked. "Relax, hyung. We can handle it. You should go home and rest." Hansol answered softly.

One of Wonwoo's eyebrow raised. Hyung? That's the first time Hansol called him hyung. Not that he really cared since Hansol was really a chill guy.

Wonwoo thanked him and leave the restaurant as he changed his clothes.

***

Well, being Jeon Wonwoo, of course he wouldn't head back to his apartment despite his throbbing head. He brought a lemon tea can and went to his secret place.

His secret place isn't something special. It was a cliff located in a forest. Not that is has a beautiful view of the midnight sky and dancing stars like in the movie. The view has literally another forest. 

Well, it still brings calmness to Wonwoo. Being alone in an isolated place where no one can find him, it already meant a lot for Wonwoo. And he was sure there are no wild animal in the forest since it's not that wild and thick.

After taking a sip from his drink, he stared into the tall trees in front of him. His headache had lessened a bit after taking a rest.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned around. What was that? It can't be a wild animal, right? He never stumbled any before.

And of course, rather than trying to run from any consequences, Wonwoo walked near the rustling sound that was getting louder. And out nowhere, a big black figure jumped straight towards Wonwoo.

"Woof!!!"

"Ouch!!!"

Wonwoo stumbles on his back with the black figure. He hissed in pain and opened his eyes. There was a big dog on his lap. The dog quickly jumped away and ran into the woods again.

"How in the world a dog got here?" Wonwoo hissed loudly. He hurt his butt. He then heard another rustling sound.

"Hey, doggo! Where are you? Wait....you?" Wait, that voice...

Great. It was Kim freaking Mingyu. Wonwoo cursed inwardly. What kind of sin did he committed in his past live to always be stuck in a bad situation?

"What are you doing here?" Mingyu huffed. Wonwoo rolled his eyes. Usually, he would just remain silent, but he wasn't in a good mood. "I've always been here, Kim Mingyu. I'm the one that should ask why you are here?"

Mingyu seems to be taken aback with Wonwoo boldness. But he remained composed. "What? Trying to be Tarzan? Staying with trees and animal?"

"For your information, Tarzan live in the jungle not a forest. Check the fact before spitting nonsense." 

"Oh, yeah? Your probably here for work, right? Don't drug dealer always meet their client in silence place like this?"

Now that has too much. Of course, Wonwoo heard about the rumours surrounding him but it was always just students talking at the back. Him being expelled for stealing and selling drug to survive. But hearing it straight in front of him made his heart stung.

"Just shut up, Mingyu. You're really jerk, you know? I can't understand what people see in you! Acting all perfect but in reality, you’re just a person that is so selfish and arrogant!" Wonwoo snapped. His head was literally a mess. Not to mention that his headache isn't really helping with the situation.

Wonwoo stood up and grabbed his bag. He wanted to leave the place quickly. But Mingyu stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Let me go!"

"Me, a jerk? Wow, Jeon...you really should look at the mirror. Don't act like you're a saint or what. You only know how steal from people to make them suffer. Can't believe how your parents raise you up? I bet they regret having a child like you."

Pap!!!

Mingyu head turned a bit to the side as he felt a sting on his cheek. He was slapped. Slapped by Jeon Wonwoo. He turned to looked back at Wonwoo. Despite the dark, he could rage in Wonwoo's eyes.

Despite that, he still felt his blood boiled. Heck, even his parents never slap him. He slammed Wonwoo to a bark of the tree. Wonwoo winced. Without thinking much, Mingyu kneed Wonwoo stomach.

Wonwoo gasped in pain. He kneeled putting a hand over his stomach. Before he could recollect himself, Mingyu grabbed him by his collar shirt. Mingyu face was close to him.

"You past your limit, Jeon." Mingyu hissed. "You're really wishing for death, huh? Bastard." Mingyu slammed Wonwoo back to the tree. Unfortunately, the friction was too much that Wonwoo's head banged against the tree.

He groaned in pain. He curled himself into a ball and wrapped his head with his arms. Protecting himself for any assaults. He didn't know how much can Mingyu hurt him. He felt a kick on his shoulder and heard footstep walking away from him.

After making sure there is only the crickets sound, Wonwoo lifted his head up. He was alone again. Mingyu had left. He tried to take a breath, but he felt something blocking him.

_"Can't believe how your parents raise you up? I bet they regret having a child like you."_

_"I bet they regret having a child like you."_

_"I bet they regret...."_

"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!!!" Wonwoo finally broke down. He could handle his feeling if it was about him. But no, Mingyu just had to mention the word 'parents', making him a mess. Tears kept rolling down his cheek.

_'I'm disappointed with you...'_

_'I never wanted a child like you...'_

_'It was a mistake. You are a mistake.'_

Wonwoo gripped his hair and squeezed with head. It was too much for him. Those dark memories kept playing in his head. He kept sobbing and sobbing. He didn't care if was covered with dirt from the ground.

Suddenly, he felt something nudged him. He peeked over. It was the dog early. The dog licked his face.

"Hey, stop!" Wonwoo tried to push the dog away. The dog winced.

"That not nice you know. Pushing people went they try to comfort you."

Wait, what? Wonwoo stared dumbfoldly at the dog. He sweared that he heard the dog talking.

"What? Surprised?" the dog open it mouth again. Suddenly, smokes came out of nowhere and the dog figure turn into a freaking human figure.

"Hello, I'm Seokmin. Or you can call me the Dog Guardian. Nice to meet you" the human said. He gave human a bright sunny smile.

Wonwoo chuckled. He must be crazy right? He hopes this is a dream and will wake up on his bed.

"I...."

"You must be tired right? Being unwanted and hated by everyone? Don't you want to change it?" the guardian cut him off.

"Me, tired? No, I'm okay." Wonwoo said. He felt his words came out bitter. He was still dumbfounded with this crazy situation.

Seokmin sighed. "Look, I don't really want to talk much. Sorry, Wonwoo."

"Huh?"

Seokmin snapped his fingers and suddenly Wonwoo vision became black.

***

Wonwoo woke up as he felt the sun warmth gently rubbed on his face. He groans and blinked a few times. Huh, did he really pass out in the forest? Was yesterday incident was just a dream? Did Mingyu really came here yesterday?

He yawned. He tried to rub his eyes but stopped. He looked at his hands. Instead of five slender fingers of his on each hand, he could only saw a pair of furry paws.

He looked at his body. He wasn't wearing anything. Rather than that, his body has covered with fur and...is that a tail?

WHAT THE HELL???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo...the drama has begin ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holiday and Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**CHAPTER 2**

Wonwoo ran out from the forest. He rushed down the street and trying to find something that could reflect his reflection. He really hoped that he was still dreaming and wasn't really running down the street with four leg, not two.

He stopped in front a shop with a glass door. He saw his reflection. Instead of his not so oval looking ear on both of his face side, he had a pair of floppy ears located a bit high on his head. Rather than his sharp nose (that he quietly felt proud with), he had a straight muzzle replacing his nose. His sharp looking eyes also looked round and big.

That's it. He really turned into the animal that really wasn't fond of, a freaking dog. A puppy to be exact. He couldn't believe it. He tried to bite his hand, well paw. Ouch! Nope, it’s not a dream. He really became a canine. 'It would be better if I were turned into a cat.'

Well, at least he turned into a cute breed. He was sure he turned into a golden retriever. At least, he wasn't those scary looking dogs like bulldog or those street dog with sharp teeth. Wait, all dog has sharp teeth. Wait, he shouldn't be glad to be a dog. He should try to seek help.

But then again, he left his bag along with his phone and wallet because he panicked. He also wasn't sure who he could ask help. It’s not like he had many contacts in his phone. He was also sure that no one can understand him barking.

He huffed. Maybe he should change his name to Mr. Bag of Bad Luck. Or maybe _Mr. Bag of Luck_ so he could finally have something good happen to him.

Suddenly, his stomach growled. He whined. Where the heck can he find food? Looking through the trash can? Hell, no. That was too disgusting for him. Maybe he should give puppy eyes to anyone that is walking through the street. Yeah, that sound much better.

***.

None. Not any human gave any food to him. They just ignored him or stopped to adore his cuteness (he guess?) before leaving. He whined. Was he not cute enough?

He huffed. Maybe he should start wondering rather than standing still at one place. He walked and walked until he arrived at a dead end. Great. What part of this town is this? 100% sure that it's not near his apartment or school.

Jeon Wonwoo. A human who suddenly turned into a puppy. Lost somewhere in the town. 

He wanted to turn back but looks like something was waiting for him. There were two big, scary looking dogs, looking fiercely at him and growling. Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit shit! 

The dogs were approaching him. One of the dogs sneered at him. "Well, look at this. A newcomer trying to steal our place..." 

Wait?! Wonwoo can understand their barking sound? "I... I’m lost." he said (barked) back.

"Oh, then maybe he can teach you a lesson...." another dog said.

Shit. Without thinking much, Wonwoo slipped between the two dogs and dashed away. Thank goodness he was small enough. Unfortunately, his speed was not enough. Within a second, he felt claws sank into his back. He yelped and stumbled along with the dog. Another dog came and bite one of his leg.

Wonwoo let out a louder yelp. His body felt weak. He could hear the dogs snickered at him before leaving him. He could see blood soaking his leg. It hurt so much. He wanted to cry.

With all his strength, he tried to get on his feet, but he stumbled back. The bite was freaking deep and his back wasn't feeling good at all. He whimpered in pain. He heard the sound of footstep nearing him.

"Oh my! What happen?!" 

That voice again. Wonwoo snapped his head up. It was Mingyu. Looking flushed, maybe from his morning run looking by his clothes.

Wonwoo felt scare. He didn't want to be injured again. Suddenly gaining energy out of fear, he stood up and ran away from Mingyu. However, his leg condition hasn't helping him. He fell back after only a few steps.

"Hey, don't be scared! I'm not gonna hurt you." He heard Mingyu said. He made an eye contact with Mingyu. 

"Woof!" _Yeah, of course not. You liar._

"Yeah, that right. I'm gonna take care of you."

"Woof!" _No, I didn't mean that, stupid!_

Mingyu took off his sweatshirt and crouched down. Damn! Wonwoo eyes widened as he saw those faint line of Mingyu's abs through the white shirt sticking on him due to the sweat.

Mingyu carefully wrapped him with his sweatshirts and pick him up. Wonwoo whined out of pain.

"Oh, sorry sorry! Can you hold on for a while? I'll run back to my home as quick as I can." Mingyu said. 

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu. Rather than the usual grumpy face he would always see, he could only see a concern face with sad and fond eyes looking at him. Something he never saw before.

He gulped.

"Woof!" _Okay._

_***_

As Mingyu arrived at his house, he hastily opened the door and his shoes. He putted the injured puppy on the kitchen counter. He quickly searched for the first aid kit in the store. Looks like his parents already left.

He didn't expect to stumble into a dog. He was jogging as usual and suddenly saw the injured puppy. He was sure that the puppy didn't really belong here. He never saw the puppy before. He always saw the two big dogs which he assumed was the cause of the puppy being injured.

He went back to the kitchen. The puppy was looking around his apartment his big shiny round eyes. He smiled.

"Hey, puppy. Time to treat you! It might sting a bit, but it won't last long." Mingyu said cheerfully. Thank goodness he was a son of a pair of veterinarians. At least he could help treating the wound.

The puppy stared at him as treated him. Sometimes it would wince but overall, the puppy had been quiet and didn't try to bite him.

"There! All done. Later, I will call my parents to bring some medicine just in case." Mingyu said as the petted the puppy head. But the puppy just kept staring at him with those cute shining eyes.

Okay. Now Mingyu felt uncomfortable. The puppy was looking at him like he was alien with two head. He brushed it off and pick up the puppy. The puppy made an uncomfortable sound. He apologized.

He putted in down on the sofa carefully. "Wait here, puppy! I'll go find something for you to eat. You must be hungry, right?"

***

It was weird honestly. Seeing Mingyu treating him like a precious thing, so delicate. Seeing Mingyu giving him a bright smile that let Wonwoo saw those cute canine teeth of his. And he felt pleasure as Minyu petted his head.

Wow, he can't believe it. The person that disowned him being all soft and caring toward him. He even asked him if he was hungry.

"Woof!" _It's weird seeing you being kind but yes, please. I'm starving._

Mingyu just gave a sweet smile and went to the kitchen. Wonwoo took the chance to look around again. His eyes fell into a photo frame beside the TV. 

It was a family photo. Mingyu was probably a middle schooler in that photo. Beside him was another boy, also have tanned skin. His brother? Wonwoo assumed. Behind them were sure their parents. All of them were wearing a beautiful smile.

Wonwoo was jealous. He always wandered how those it feel to have such loving parent, a sibling to play with. He was lost in thought.

***

Mingyu found some leftover chicken in the fridge. He took it out and ripped it into tiny pieces. Then, he heated it in the microwave.

'This will do.' Mingyu hurried went to the living room. He spotted the puppy looking at his family photo with sad eyes. 

Mingyu sat beside the puppy. It seems to be surprised as he looked at him and then plate of chicken in his hand.

He heard the puppy's stomach growled. He chuckled. The puppy whined at him.

"You're really hungry, huh? Here. Let me feed you." Mingyu said as he picked up a piece of chicken and nudged it to the puppy mouth.

The puppy tail wagged, and it open it mouth. "Woof!" Mingyu continued to feed it until the plate was empty. He petted he puppy once and sent the plate to the kitchen and wash his hand.

He fished out his phone and called his mom. He still didn't inform his parent about the puppy.

_"Hello, Mingyu. What's wrong?"_

"Hi, mom. Err... I kinda brought back a puppy. An injured one to be exact." Gulp.

_"An injured puppy? Why didn't you bring it to our clinic, Gyu? It would be better to treat him here."_

"But it looks such in pain. The clinic is too far......Wait?! You're not mad?"

_"Well, since it's injured, I'll let this go. I assumed you already treated him."_

"Yeah. I was wondering if he needs any antibiotic since his wound is deep. I think those stray dogs attacked him."

_"Don't worry. I bring back some just in case. I'll check up on it after work."_

"Thanks, mom! Love you!" 

Mingyu ended the call and sat back beside the puppy.

***

"Hey, do you want a name?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo.

"Woof!" _No thanks. I already have a name._

"How about Muffin? Do you like it? Muffin?" Mingyu eyes sparkled.

"Woof!" _It’s cute but I'm Wonwoo._ He unconsciously lifted his tail.

"Great! You'll be Muffin from right now." Mingyu ruffled Wonwoo's head. Wonwoo grumbled. He wasn't used to Mingyu soft side. But maybe he can enjoy it. He leaned towards Mingyu's touch.

Mingyu let out a cute giggle and kept stroking him. But then suddenly Mingyu whined.

"Wait....I forgot to bath you before treating you. I'm so stupid." Mingyu said. Wonwoo looked at himself. Yeah, he was covered in dirt and unfortunately, some of the dirt made their way to cream color sofa.

Wonwoo just looked at Mingyu innocently. Mingyu huffed. "Don't look at me like that. My mom's gonna be mad." He pouted. He then carefully carried Wonwoo to the bathroom in his room.

He putted Wonwoo in the bathtub and removed the bandage that didn't stay in a span of one hour. He detached the shower head and started to bath Wonwoo after checking the temperature. He scrubbed Wonwoo so gently making Wonwoo melted into his touch.

It felt so nice. Wonwoo felt like his tense muscles started to relax. He never really had so much time to enjoy a shower. He usually takes a quick shower since he almost wakes up late every day because of his exhausting day.

He then saw Mingyu putting some shampoo on his hand and rubbed it through his body. He even scracthed some spot on his body that made him melted more.

Mingyu chuckled. "You like it, huh?" Wonwoo just let out a soft growl. He started to feel sleepy. Mingyu washed him up a few times and dried him up.

Mingyu then carried Wonwoo out and place him on the floor. "Wait here a minute. I'll go take a bath too." Mingyu then take off his shirt.

Wonwoo's eyes widened immediately. Gosh! Mingyu really got a nice body. Wonwoo gulped as his eyes travelled to Mingyu's torso, then his board chest and finally those big arms.

He snapped out from staring as Mingyu closed the bathroom door. Not knowing what to do, he just rolled on the floor and drift to sleep.

***

Mingyu wrapped his towel on his waist and stepped out. His eyes fell to Muffin that was sleeping peacefully. He couldn't suppress a smile. He walked carefully to not wake up the puppy and dressed up.

He then went to get the first aid kit and gently treated Muffin wound. After that, he carried Muffin to his bed. Muffin grumbled a bit as he was put down but still didn't wake up.

'Wow, he really sleeps like a log.' Mingyu went to his study desk and started to do his homework. As he was doing his work, his mind went back to Muffin. He noticed that Muffin didn't wear any collar, so that mean Muffin is a stray dog. He hoped he can convince his parents to let him adopt Muffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really a dog person actually but I made Wonwoo a golden retriever because I'm sure that Wonwoo pet that breed right? in that TTT video. Got the name Muffin from my childhood plushie. It was a bulldog plushie and I name it Muffin.
> 
> I'll try to update weekly but right now I'm having writer's block. I'm still stuck with chapter 8 for a week. College really stressing me out TT
> 
> Do leave comments ^^


	4. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! ^^
> 
> Lets hope that 2021 would be a better year for us. Don't forget to take care of your health. We still have a pandemic to fight.

**CHAPTER 3**

Wonwoo woke up when he smelled something delicious. He opened his eyes and saw Mingyu was already in front of him, smiling widely.

"Time for your late lunch. You slept quite long, Muffin." Mingyu said as he showed a plate of vegetables and meat. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

'What?! Its already 3 pm.' Wonwoo thought. He also realized that he was in a bed. Did Mingyu put him here? He looked back at Mingyu and barked (for no reason. He just felt like it).

Mingyu just smiled and fed him. Gosh, this was probably the most delicious food that Wonwoo had ever consumed in his 19 years living. The meat was so soft that he didn't even need to use his now sharp teeth.

After finishing the meal, Wonwoo barked happily (as a thank you) and wagged his tail. Mingyu petted his head. "Good boy. Now we will wait for my parents to come home. They will check you up more professionally."

Wonwoo just hummed and wandered his eyes around the bedroom. He spotted another family photo. Mingyu eyes followed him.

"Oh, that's my family photo! Want to see it?" Mingyu said as he gets up to take the family photo. He flopped beside Wonwoo on his bed.

"This is my dad. This is my mom. Both are veterinarian and open an animal clinic. They met during their university life. This is me, Mingyu and this is my older brother, Jongin." Wait, what? Wonwoo eyed Mingyu curiously.

"What? Why is my brother name is Jongin and my name is Mingyu?" Wonwoo just gave a bark. "Well, I don't know too. My parents said they thought Mingyu is a good name for me even though it doesn't rhyme with Jongin." Mingyu said sheepishly. 

"Well, now my brother is in university. His doing art performance. He's really good in dancing you know. Wait, I have a video of him." Mingyu said and opened his phone. He showed a video of Jongin dancing.

Wonwoo just listened tentatively as Mingyu kept talking about his family, their family trip, who he cried so much when his brother left home for university. At one moment, Wonwoo envied him. He really hoped he can experience those kinds of moment too.

Time passed by and it was almost night. Both of them heard a click sound from outside. "Oh, that must be my parents. I'll go get them." 

After a few moments, Mingyu came back with his father. His father checked up on him.

"Well, the wound is deep, but I don't think its infectious. You also did a good job treating him, Mingyu. I'm proud of you." Mr. Kim said as he ruffled Mingyu hair.

"Of course, who's child I am? Also, I'm glad that Muffin is safe." Mingyu said. Mr. Kim raised an eyebrow. "Muffin? You already have a name for him?"

Mingyu just gave a sheepish smile and a knowing look. Mr. Kim just shook his head. "I know what you're thinking, young man. Of course you can adopt him but...only if nobody searches for him in a week. Understand?"

Mingyu squeaked (which Wonwoo found was cute) as he gave his father a hug. "Thanks, dad! You're the best!" Mr. Kim just chuckled and patted Mingyu's back. Wonwoo just stared at the interaction in awe. 'It must feel good.'

"Alright, go help your mother with dinner." Mr. Kim said. Mingyu gave a wave to Wonwoo and left the room with his father.

***

It was already 10 p.m. when Mingyu brought Wonwoo to his room. They had dinner with Mingyu's parents and watched some movie. Mingyu's parents were really caring. They kept checking up on Wonwoo and petting him tenderly.

Mingyu had prepared a place for Wonwoo to sleep. It was a simple unused pillow beside Mingyu's bed. Mingyu had changed Wonwoo's bandages.

"Good night, Muffin. Have a sweet dream," Mingyu ruffled Wonwoo's head before pecking it softly. Mingyu jumped to his bed and drifted to sleep quickly. Perhaps tired taking care of Wonwoo all day.

Wonwoo was flustered. Today he was receiving a lot of affection and he wasn't used to it. He kept squirming on the pillow. He couldn't sleep. He really needs to figure out quickly how to change himself back. 

"Having fun, I see?" Wonwoo suddenly heard a voice. This voice...

Wonwoo snapped his head towards the sound. It was the guardian, Seokmin.

"How did you get here?" Wonwoo whisper yelled. He didn't want to wake up Mingyu.

"Just checking on you. You seem to have no problem, I assume?" Seokmin just gave him a smile. Gosh, that wide smile.

Wonwoo huffed. "I was attacked! Turn me back to a human, _please_." As much as he felt angry because he was cursed, he still needed to be polite with this guardian. Who knows what other things that he could do to Wonwoo.

"Are you sure? Don't you think it's better to be a dog? No need to be a human back."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you. You've been hated your whole life. Everyone doesn't like you, taking advantage on you. You have lived miserably. But look now when you're a dog. You are being taken care. Isn't that what you wanted? To be loved? To be taken care?"

"I...." Seokmin had a point. Wonwoo couldn't sort out his word. How did he know about Wonwoo so much?

"It's okay? You have time to think. I'll get going" Seokmin said.

"Wait!!!" Wonwoo tried to stop him but Seokmin had already vanished.

"Muffin?" He heard Mingyu said and look at him. Mingyu was looking at him with half-lidded eyes. "Can't sleep, huh?" he said while giving a sleepy smile and went to sleep back.

Wonwoo gulped. He rests his head on the pillow. His mind went back to Seokmin's words. Maybe Seokmin was right.

He stared at Mingyu. Instead of a face of disguise when looking at him, Mingyu looked at him with fondness and adoration. Instead of throwing insult at him, Mingyu companied him with soft and sweet words. Instead of hurting him, Mingyu treated and held him like he was the most precious thing. 

He knew Mingyu was actually a good guy and was adored by everyone in school. The only person that Mingyu hated was him because of that incident last year. And it wasn't like Mingyu knows that he is Wonwoo.

Should he really considered Seokmin offer?

***

Mingyu heard his alarm beeped. He woke up groggily and let out a yawn. He reached for his phone and turned off the alarm. He then looked at Muffin. He smiled.

Muffin was still sleeping soundly. He was curled up into a ball with his injured leg tucked out on the pillow.

Mingyu got off the bed and clean himself. He then got ready for school. As he was about to get out of the room, he heard a soft growl. Looks like Muffin had wake up.

He turned back and petted Muffin. "Good morning, sleepyhead. I'll get you breakfast, okay? Then I'll look at your wound." Muffin just continued to growl softly. 

Mingyu quickly fetch some frozen meal that his parents brought for Muffin and microwaved it. While waiting for it, he grabbed himself some breakfast stuffing it in his mouth.

The microwave dinged and Mingyu grabbed the meal and also a bowl of water and went to his bedroom. As he arrived in front of the door, he could see Muffin trying to walk but it was limply.

"Here, Muffin. Protein to make sure your wound recovers quickly." Mingyu said with his mouth fulled. Mingyu placed the meal on the floor. Muffin barked once and dug into the meal.

Mingyu glanced on the clock. He still had many times. He can arrive to school in time. He grabbed the first aid kit as he saw Muffin almost finish eating. He sat behind Muffin.

Muffin turned to him as he finished drinking. Mingyu treated him.

"Ok! I'm going to school now. You can like...wander around the house?" Mingyu said as he finished. But Muffin gave him the cutest puppy eyes he ever seen.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I can't bring you to school. I promise I'll buy you some toy. Don't be sad." Mingyu said, giving a puppy eyes back to Muffin. Muffin huffed and looked away from Mingyu.

Mingyu just sighed and leave. He would make sure he buys toys for Muffin after school.

-

Mingyu arrived at school just in time. 

"Yo, Mingyu. You're kinda late from usual." Jaehyun said as Mingyu took his place.

"Had something to do this morning. Nothing serious." Mingyu replied. He looked around the class and noticed Wonwoo place was empty.

'Thats weird. Wonwoo's never late to school. Or is he sick? Wait, why should I care?' Mingyu shook his head and focus on class as the teacher entered.

***

Wonwoo was bored. If it wasn't because of his body, he would be at school right now. Not that he likes to go to school, but it’s better than stuck in a room with a limp leg. He can't even walk around easily. He huffed and stare blankly on the wall. 

He wondered if people are searching for him. Heck, he can't go to work. His boss must be mad. Do his classmates even realize he wasn't there at class? Soonyoung would obviously notice but probably wouldn't care much. Wonwoo did kept ignoring Soonyoung. Why would he be concern about Wonwoo? Would Mingyu will actually be glad that Wonwoo will never appear again?

Wonwoo was lost in thought.

***

For the first time after Mingyu transferred here, Wonwoo was absent. School was over and Wonwoo didn't come. Mingyu doesn't know why he was so concerned about Wonwoo. It’s not like that Wonwoo was his friend or something. 

Exiting from the school gate, he went the opposite direction from his home. He promised Muffin he would buy a toy for Muffin. There was a street of shop near the school. He should go there and freeing his mind from Wonwoo.

As he was walking down the street, his attention was caught by a kitten plushie displayed from a glass window. He halted. Honestly, Muffin reminded him of a cat rather than a dog. Maybe it was because Muffin wasn't hyper like others dog. 

Mingyu walked into the shop. He just felt like the kitten plushie would be the best gift for Muffin. He took it and purchased it. He then went to a pet shop. He could buy a collar for Muffin even though Muffin wasn't his official pet yet.

After buying the collar, he headed home until he was stopped by a guy his age, wearing another school uniform. The guy looked like a foreigner.

"Urr...can I ask you something? You wearing this uniform means that you're from there, right?" Oh, he speaks Korean fluently.

"Um, yeah? Why?" Mingyu answered with a confused face.

"Do you perhaps know a student name Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu eyes widened immediately. This guy knows Wonwoo?

"Yeah, I know him. Well, my classmate to be exact. Is there a problem?"

"Really? Thats mean you’re a hyung too. Oh, I forgot. I'm Hansol by the way." Hansol said and stretched his hand. Mingyu shook it."Mingyu"

"I was wondering if he came school today. I tried to call him, but he didn't answer."

"Oh, he didn't come today. I'm not sure why. How do you know him?" Mingyu replied.

"He worked at the same place with me. He was supposed to work yesterday but he didn't come. I thought he was sick since the day before he didn't look so well. But it’s kinda weird since he also didn't answer any of my call or call my boss to ask for a leave.So...."

The day before yesterday. That was when Mingyu found Wonwoo in the forest. Was Wonwoo feeling not okay that time? He gulped. If Wonwoo had disappeared the day before yesterday, that meant Mingyu was the last person who saw him, right?

"...and I kinda wanna ask you the direction to his house?" 

"Excuse me?" Mingyu came back to reality. He really didn't pay attention much.

"I said my boss gave me his address. But I'm not really good in direction and reading map." Hansol starched his head, giving a sheepish smile.

"You can give me his address. I'll go check up on him." Mingyu blurted without thinking.

"Really? I would appreciate that. I'm not really close with Wonwoo hyung. It would be awkward for me to appear at his house. Is it really okay?" Hansol said, surprised.

"Yeah, it's okay. Don't worry." 

"Here! This is his address. Can you ask him to contact me as soon as possible? Thank you so much" the Hansol guy gave a piece of paper and bowed slightly at Mingyu.

"You’re welcome. It's really nothing." Mingyu said. Hansol gave a goodbye before walking apart.

Mingyu really didn't know what he was thinking. He just said he would go to Wonwoo's house.

Mingyu let out a deep breath and headed to somewhere else. Not his house. Not Wonwoo's also. Just somewhere else. Muffin can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Mingyu are lost long siblings. FULL STOP.
> 
> Do leave your thoughts on this fic ^^


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this week chapter ''^^
> 
> BTW...I hope you guys had a good first week in 2021 :D

**CHAPTER 4**

Mingyu arrived at the forest, where he bumped into Wonwoo that night. He doesn't know why he headed here rather than Wonwoo's place. He just felt that he might find something here. And he was right.

On the ground, there was the sling bag that Wonwoo usually brought to school and a handphone. But there was no sight of Wonwoo. 

Mingyu picked up the bag and phone. It looks like the phone was already dead. He inspected the bag. There were a wallet and a set of keys. 

'If this is his house key, who can he open up his door? That means he couldn't be a home, right?' Mingyu thought. And that moment, he just realized that there was a cliff leading to a deeper forest.

Mingyu gulped. Wonwoo can't probably fell from the cliff, right? There's no way Wonwoo wasn't alert about the cliff. His mind thought of something worst. Wonwoo won't jump....

Oh no! Oh no! Mingyu started to panic. He suddenly felt bitterness as he gulped for the nth time. No matter what happen to Wonwoo, Mingyu was probably the first person to be question.

With that, Mingyu left the forest hurriedly, taking along Wonwoo's belonging. He needed to find what happened to Wonwoo.

***

Wonwoo managed to walk to the front door. Mingyu was late. He was sure that school had already finish two hour ago, but Mingyu still didn't come back home yet. He was already starving.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the door opening. Mingyu step inside looking like he just ran.

"Oh, Muffin! Your...leg get...ting better? Sorry....for being...late." Mingyu said while still catching his breath. "I had something to do. You must be hungry right?"

Wonwoo barked and his eyes fell onto Mingyu's hand. 'Isn't that his bag that he left at the forest? How did Mingyu get hold on it?'

"Oh! I also brought a plushie for you like I promise. Wait a second." Mingyu placed his bag and Wonwoo's on the shoe cabinet. He then took out a kitten plushie a paper bag.

Wonwoo eyes lit up. It was probably the cutest cat plushie he ever seen. He barked happily. Mingyu chuckled. "You like it, huh?" Mingyu gave the plushie to Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo bite it (since he can't hold it with his hand) and placed it on the floor. He then snuggled his head on the plushie. It was so fluffy and soft that his head sank into it. But then his stomach growled. He whined and look back at Mingyu.

Mingyu couldn't hold his laugh. "Ah, you're so cute!" Mingyu picked him up along with the plushie and went to the kitchen. He then took out some ingredients from the fringe and started to cook.

Wonwoo just watch with an amazed and curious look. He admitted that Mingyu was a good cook based on yesterday lunch, but he never thought it was this skillful. It was like watching a cooking show. 

Being too amazed, he didn't even realize that Mingyu had finish cooking their lunch. Mingyu divided his cooking into two and served one to Wonwoo. Wonwoo dug in immediately.

After finishing his lunch, he realized that Mingyu looked gloomy. Like he was lost in thought. It was weird. Did something happen at school? Wonwoo nudged his nose at Mingyu's hand and let out a soft whine.

"Hmm...what's wrong, Muffin? Still hungry?" Mingyu asked with a weak smile. Wonwoo shook his head.

"Woof!" _The real question is...are you okay?_ He then placed his chin on top of Mingyu's hand giving a puppy eye.

"What? Worried about me?" Wow, was Mingyu good at reading minds or what? "Don't think about it. You should be more worried about own condition, you little pup!" Mingyu bopped Wonwoo's nose.

"Alright! Let me clean up and then we can play with your plushie." Mingyu continued as he stood up, washed the dishes, giving some medicine to Wonwoo and took a quick shower.

***

Muffin was busy playing with his new plushie. Mingyu was glad that Muffin liked it. He then remembered that he also brought a collar. He quickly went to the front since he left them at there with his bag (and Wonwoo's).

He then presented the collar to Muffin. "Hey, I brought you this too." He said and clasped the collar to Muffin's neck. Muffin doesn't look so pleased but Mingyu just ignored it. Muffin is going to stay with him anyway. (oh, Mingyu. your confidence)

Mingyu crashed into his bed. His mind wandered back to Wonwoo. He still can't figure out what actually happen to Wonwoo. If the latter were sick and stayed at home, his key wouldn't be with Mingyu. He can't be kidnapped, right? Or did he really fell from....

"Arghhhh" Mingyu groaned. He scratched his head, making his hair became messy, just like his mind now. Just where the heck was Wonwoo? He knew that he shouldn't care about Wonwoo, but he still can't get Wonwoo out of his mind.

He then heard a whine. He looked a Muffin. The puppy was giving a sad face, probably noticing Mingyu's distress. Mingyu tried to calm down. He was lucky he had Muffin to keep him busy from thinking about Wonwoo. Yeah, he should distracte himself.

"Sorry, Muffin. Wanna do something?" Mingyu said. He noticed that Muffin could walk better than before. His back probably will be healed completely tomorrow. Maybe he should give some unprofessional physiotherapy to Muffin.

-

His physiotherapy kind of worked out. Muffin can finally jump from to the floor to his bed and other higher place than floor. His walking was also better, it wasn't as limply as before. However, Muffin still can't run.

"You did a great job today, Muffin! Maybe I should take you out as a present?" Mingyu said as he ruffled Muffin. Muffin gave a happy bark.

***

It was already night. They had their dinner as usual and it was time for bed. Muffin followed Mingyu to his bedroom with a wagging tail and quickly snuggled his plushie. Mingyu just gave a tired smile.

He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and changed into his pyjamas. Muffin had already fallen asleep hugging the plushie closely on his pillow.

Mingyu lay down and stared at the ceiling. "I should check out Wonwoo's place tomorrow." Mingyu whispered to himself before drifting to sleep.

***

It was the end of the school already and yes, Wonwoo still didn't came. The teacher did ask Soonyoung about his deskmate, but it seems liked he also didn't have any clue.

Mingyu was packing his bag. He already declined his friend hangout. He had something more important to do. As the was about to get out from the class, he heard some voices.

"I'm worry, Jihoonnnnn. He already absents for two days." It was Soonyoung.

"Why don't you just contact him? Didn't you say that you gave him your number?" the Jihoon guy said.

"I did give my number, but he really never texted me anything. So, I don't have his number. And I didn't really think about asking for his number too."

"Pfttt...your just stupid as usual. We all know that Wonwoo never make the first step."

"Yeah yeah. I'm stupid. But still, is he okay right now? I mean, he's not closes to anyone...what if something bad happen to him and he doesn't have anyone to seek help?"

"Hurghh...I don't know. I'm worried about him too. You know that we both don't believe those rumors, right? But for now, let’s just pray that he is okay."

"Thanks, Jihoon. I really hope other students stop hating on Wonwoo. Especially Mingyu. He's the meanest one to Wonwoo." 

The voices were gone and was replaced with faint footsteps. Mingyu grasped his bag's strap tightly. He can't even be mad at Soonyoung's word because it was true. The other would just say bad at Wonwoo's back. But him? He would just slash out in front of Wonwoo, sometimes bullying him. He was a good, sweet boy to everyone at school but a completely asshole toward Wonwoo.

He slowly walked out from the class.

***

Wonwoo hopped into Mingyu desk. Yesterday, Mingyu really helped him to walk and jump properly back. He was totally bored. He should try to read some books that Mingyu left. He could still catch on his studies.

He snorted. Nah... he was too lazy to do that. He spotted something more interesting. It was a collection of his favorite manhwa. He really lost track of the series since he didn't have money to buy it and he was busy working part time to even visit a library, his favorite place. The school library doesn't allowed manhwa in it.

He took it using his mouth and hopped into Mingyu's bed. He tried to open it using his two front legs. It was kinda hard at first, but he managed to do it.

Wonwoo was now immersed into the story.

***

Mingyu had arrived in front of an old apartment. He checked back at the address that Hansol gave him. He was sure he arrived at the right place. He had to take a bus to arrive here since it was quiet far away from school.

'F7-17...floor 7?' Mingyu took the lift to the 7th floor. The lift kept making a weird noise making Mingyu praying it won't stop work suddenly.

As he arrived, he searched for a '17' plate. It didn't take a long time to find it. It had a grill before leading to a door and and shoe rack. He took out the keys he found in Wonwoo's bag and try to open the grill.

It opened. Mingyu walked in and stood in front of the door. He tried to knock first. Maybe Wonwoo happen to have spare keys with him. On second thought, does Wonwoo even live with his parent? He kinda remembered that rumor said Wonwoo ran away from his parent.

No answer. He gulped before trying to open the door with another key. He stepped in. "Hello? Wonwoo?" He was only greeted with a gloomy small living room. The furniture looked old. How could Wonwoo even live at here?

He braven himself to step more forward. "Wonwoo?" He tried to call again. His eyes fell to a photo on the TV set. It was a picture of an old looking man. He picked the photo.

"Who is this? Is it Wonwoo's grandfather?" He looked around again, searching for the door leading to the bedroom. He also noticed that the old man photo was the only photo in the apartment. Even no sight of a family photo. He stopped at a door with a plate written 'Wonwoo's". He gulped and opened the door.

He peeked in. No sight of Wonwoo. He stepped in the room. It was a simple bedroom. A bed, a study desk and a wardrobe. The bed had a dull cat and paws pattern bedsheet. There was also a cat plushie that already lost its colour. Mingyu suddenly remembered Muffin playing with his plushie at home. He smiled slightly.

Wait. He should be worried that Wonwoo isn't here. "Where in the hell are you, Wonwoo?" Mingyu moved toward the study desk, hoping for clue of Wonwoo disappearance. 

It was like a normal desk, books scattered on the desk. But one book caught his eyes. It was placed at the corner of the desk, a marron colour book. He sat down and reached for the book and opened it.

_My Journal._

It was written in a neat handwriting. Mingyu's finger followed the writing. He gulped? Should he read it? He knew that a journal could be something personal and private to someone. But then again, he already invaded a place without permission. He could probably be caught for trespassing.

'Maybe reading some pages won't hurt' Mingyu said as he flipped the first page.

_Dear journal...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...let's say that I sleep in every Biology class during high school. So, please ignore all the inaccuracy in this chapter 😅😅😅
> 
> Do leave your thought on the comment section ^^
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night


	6. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ mention of abuse.
> 
> Please skip reading Wonwoo's journal part if your not comfortable.

**CHAPTER 5**

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't even know why I'm writing this. Maybe I just need something to express and tell everything I'm going through. Uncle always told me to not keep it to myself._

_So, I'm Wonwoo. And this is my shitty life._

_-_

_Dear Journal,_

_Have you ever wondered who is my parents? Well, me too. I never knew who my parents were. I never knew who it felt to be loved by your parents, your father buying you a present every year, your mother telling you bedtime story to you every night._

_All that I remember is my father coming home late night drunk, beating me up and my mother. And in the morning, my mother kept screaming at me, beating me up too, saying I'm the cause for my father behaviour._

_They always tell me that I was a disgrace. That I shouldn't be born in this world. That I was only a bad luck in their life._

_I remembered I brought a cat plushie one day using the money that I saved up. I never had any toy, so I really wanted one. My mother found out and was furious at me. She said that I waste money just like that. She beat me up really bad that day. I was lucky that I finally had a plushie to company me that night. Crying out my sadness to it._

_There was also one day where my father was acting like a really mad man. He lost in a gambling and let out his frustration at me. I couldn't walk properly for one week._

_I never celebrated my birthday. I don't even know if my parents remember my birthday. I also have no friend. Nobody wanted to be friend with me. They said I looked like a zombie. What could I say? My parents barely feed me. I had to buy my own food outside before coming back home._

_The teachers also didn't do anything about. I live in a small town where everyone knows each other. Everyone knew about my father bad-tempered. Nobody wants to get involved with a child from a problematic family._

_So, tell me, could they even be call as a parent? A parent that should be loving, caring towards their child? Shouldn't they be called a monster instead? Only monsters would act like that._

_-_

_Dear Journal,_

_I remembered the first time I finally made a friend. I was 17 during that time. Yes, I live for 17 years without a friend. He wasn't someone from my school. He was someone I met accidentally._

_Seungjin. He was 3 years older than me. I met him when I was buying some food at a convenience store. I brought a cup of ramen and was about to eat it outside. Suddenly, he bumped into me causing my ramen to spill._

_He quickly apologized to me and brought me a new cup of ramen. He also offered to eat with me, and we started a conversation. It was fun, honestly. I barely remembered when was the last time I talked this long with someone._

_After that day, we always meet at the convenience store. He also sometimes treated me proper food since he noticed I always brought instant noodle, saying it’s bad for me. He always took me out to the cinema and arcade. Treating me every time. I felt guilty for him, but he told me to not worried. He said he had a lot of money._

_One day, I told him about my life. How I was abused by my parents and was bullied at school. After telling him that, he hugged me, giving me soothing words. I cried out my heart that day. I never felt so grateful to have someone to hug me and comfort me. Someone who I can trust._

_After I calmed down, he gave me suggestion. He asked me to run away from home and stay with him. He promised me that I will live in a comfortable place. Without thinking much, I agreed._

_Little did I know, I shouldn't have trust him._

_***_

Mingyu's phone rang making him stop reading Wonwoo's journal. He picked up his phone. It was his father.

_'Kim Mingyu!!! Where are you? Its already late!'_

Mingyu looked outside the room. The sky had already turn red, showing that night will fall. Did he really stay a long time at here?

"I'm sorry...I forgot to tell you that I had...some work with my friend. I went to his house to finished it." Mingyu lied. He hoped his father could believe it. He heard a sigh.

_'Thanks goodness you're safe! We were so worried when we came home, only seeing Muffin in the house. Muffin probably was worried about you too, young man! Come home immediately!'_

"Alright, dad! I'm really sorry." Mingyu's father hung up. Mingyu let out a deep breath. He looked back at the journal. He suddenly remembered what he said back then at the forest.

_"Can't believe how your parents raise you up? I bet they regret having a child like you."_

Fuck. He's really a jerk. He hit his head on the table. No wonder Wonwoo slapped him. He really deserved it. He run his hand on his face. He closed the journal. He'll continue reading it at home.

***

It was already dark. Wonwoo sat in front of the door, waiting for Mingyu. Wonwoo ear perked up when he heard the door open. 

"I'm home." Mingyu entered with a weak voice, looking tired.

"Woof!" Wonwoo walked toward him and nuzzled his head at Mingyu's leg. He then looked up at Mingyu and barked again.

"I keep making you wait, huh? Sorry, Muffin." Mingyu just gave a weak smile and walked toward the kitchen. 

Wonwoo was dumbfounded. Mingyu didn't pet his head today! Mingyu never forgot to pet him! Something was really wrong. Wonwoo quickly followed him.

At the kitchen, Mingyu just kept quiet as his parents scolded him for not informing them that he'll come back home late. Mingyu just finished his dinner quickly and went to his room. Wonwoo just followed him quietly.

Mingyu stopped as he entered his room. "Muffin, did you that?" Mingyu pointed at his bed. His manhwas were on his bed. Wonwoo gulped. He really forgot about that. He was lazy to put back the manhwa at its right place, so he just left them at the bed, making it piled up on the bed.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu a gave a small whimper. He hoped Mingyu wouldn't be mad at him. Mingyu just sighed. He took the manhwas and put it back at his desk. Mingyu then entered the bathroom, shutting it quite hard.

Wonwoo flinched a bit. He noticed Mingyu was acting a bit weird and moody since yesterday. He also can't figure out how Mingyu had his bag yesterday. Does it have something to do with him? 

-

Mingyu had finished his shower and flopped onto his bed. Wonwoo just eyed his respectfully (since Mingyu was still shirtless and only wearing sweatpants) He then saw Mingyu rummaged through his bag and took out a book. A familiar looking book.

What the heck? Isn't that his journal? How did Mingyu managed to get it? Wonwoo quickly went to Mingyu and tried to snatch his journal back. He bit the journal and pulled it from Mingyu's hand. Nobody can read it!

"Hey...what are you doing, Muffin?! Let go!" Mingyu said, trying to tug the journal from Wonwoo's mouth. Wonwoo growled through his teeth. He let go off the journal and bit Mingyu's hand.

"Ouch!!!" Mingyu yelped as he pushed Wonwoo. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, MUFFIN!!!" Mingyu snapped and looked at Wonwoo. Wonwoo recoiled from the yell as those eyes pierced sharply at him with anger. He suddenly felt scared and hop off the bed, hiding under the bed. He whimpered.

***

Mingyu tried to calm down. He didn't know why Muffin suddenly attacked him. He looked at his hand. It wasn't anything worse. Muffin didn't bite too hard, so it only left deep teeth mark without any blood.

He heard Muffin whining under his bed. He felt guilty. He really didn't want to lash out his anger at Muffin, but his mind was a totally mess this day. He was really tired. He crouched down to look at Muffin. Muffin was curled up into a ball at the corner of the wall.

"Hey, Muffin. Come out. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Mingyu said softly. Muffin flinched a bit a let out a whimper. Mingyu heart broke a bit. He really scared off Muffin.

"Muffin...please...I won't hurt you." Mingyu tried again. Muffin stop whimpering and he could see Muffin coming out. Mingyu sat back properly and waited for Muffin to come out.

As Muffin came out, Muffin nuzzled his hand that was bitten before and whine, probably trying to apologize. Mingyu pick him up. Muffin was still shaking. "It's okay. I'm sorry I lashed out at you. I'm just having a shitty day and letting it out at you like an asshole. I'm sorry."

Mingyu petted Muffin, trying to calm him down. He gave soft pecks at Muffin face. Muffin stopped shaking and melt into his affection. Mingyu smiled. He stood up and lay himself and Muffin on bed. He wrapped Muffin closely in his arms.

"Let's sleep and forget about this, okay?" Mingyu asked Muffin. Muffin just snuggled closer to Mingyu, giving a soft whine. Mingyu gave a last peck on Muffin's head and close his nightstand lamp.

Both fell to sleep within a minute.

***

_Mingyu woke up as he felt someone wrapping his arms around him, a chest touching his chest. Mingyu opened his eyes and stop breathing for a while as he got a clear image of the face of that person._

_It was Wonwoo, sleeping calmly beside him, one of his arms was used a pillow for Wonwoo, and his another were placed on the latter waist. He knew he should freak out considering both of them were shirtless, but he just stared at Wonwoo._

_Mingyu's fingers start to play around the side of Wonwoo's waist, making him noticed how small Wonwoo's waist was. His eyes the trailed to the collarbone. Gulp. He never saw a collarbone this...pretty. Then, his arms. It wasn't lanky, Wonwoo actually had some muscles on his arm. Mingyu can imagine those arms become more buffer if Wonwoo worked out regularly. Who would thought beneath those baggy clothes or big sweater was hidden a beautiful body like this?_

_He then focused on Wonwoo's face. He admitted that Wonwoo was good looking. Indeed, he was kinda attracted to Wonwoo face when he first saw him. He removed his hand from his hip and placed it on Wonwoo's cheek. His thumb caressed the high cheekbone softly._

_Wonwoo face looked so soft and vulnerable, nothing like the cold face he always had at school. He started to doubt all the rumours. How could someone like this would do something bad? He already went through a tough childhood._

_Suddenly, Wonwoo opened his eyes slowly, looking at Mingyu with his half-lidded, sleepy eyes. Mingyu breath hitched. Wonwoo gave a lazy smile. Mingyu eyes fell onto the lips. That beautiful lip with a cupid-bow and a full below lip. He wondered how it would feel on his lips._

_He then saw Wonwoo open his mouth, saying something to him._

_"Woof!"_

***

Mingyu blinked his eyes open. He saw Muffin squirming in his arm trying to escape.

"Woof!" Muffin barked making Mingyu fully awake. He then noticed that something was hard. He released Muffin from his arms, coughing awkwardly. Muffin gave him a disgusting look, probably judging his morning wood.

Mingyu quickly get up and went to the bathroom. He can't believe that would have a morning wood just because of dreaming about Wonwoo. Damn his hormonal body! 

No! Mingyu doesn't have any feeling towards Wonwoo. It was just because it was a long time he gotten laid on. Yeah, that right. He was just being a normal hormonal teenager. Nothing much. He probably would also get hard if he dreamt any random beautiful or handsome person too.

He really needed to take a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda busy these day....so I'll probably not update weekly now :/
> 
> I've also been stuck with a chapter for 1 month.


	7. not an update!!! :'(

This is actually a notice.

I wanted to upload a new chapter but the file for the chapter couldn't be open right now. 😭😭😭 I'm actually on the verge of breaking down...i've been trying to solve it about for hours but no result. 

And I hated myself for not saving it in another file or format just in case. It's stressing me right now. I've already finish 2 chapters but I can't open it. I can't just rewrite 2 chapters again, not when my motivation to write is not at the best. I've already been struggling writing those chapters.

I'm sorry for my loyal readers that been waiting for a new chapter, even though you're not many but I am so so sorry. I'll try to ask my friend that is good with computers to help me out. I hope I can somehow revive those chapter, cause I don't think I can continue this story if I have to rewrite the chapters. Sorry for disappointing you guys. I really want to finish this fic but it's just to much for me right now. 

Again, sorry for those who were waiting but I hope you guys have a nice day. 

[UPDATE]

It seems like the chance of the retrieving the files is 5%. :') This is my first fic so I really don't want it to just die like this. So after thinking a lot, I'll rewrite the chapters. But, I'll rewrite the chapter after I finish my final, which is in April. So, I'll put this fic on hold probably until May.

I mean, I've already struggle writing those chapters and now I've to rewrite it...Honestly, it won't be the same :( I don't think I can rewrite just like before. It was already perfect for me. I think it would lack a lot when I rewrite it.

Let's just hope I can finish writing this fic and share it to you guys

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :D TBH, the last time I wrote a story was last year, during my high school year. 
> 
> It's just an introduction (I guess?) for this chapter. But things will start after this. 
> 
> This fic might have around 9-10 chapters. I'm still working on it. I'll try my best to finish it despite my busy schedules. ><
> 
> Do leave comments if you want.


End file.
